Telkhines, manticores, oh and maybe a hydra
by Rachieee
Summary: A one shot about an attack at half blood hill. Percabeth, please review :


**Yo Yo my readers, (: This just a percabeth, with a little monster action. Please review, it would mean the world to me.**

**Disclaimer: I am in no way, rick riordan, therefore making me NOT the owner of these characters. As sad as that is.**

It started when I heard a screm in the middle of the night. A familiar scream. My girlfriends scream. _Annabeth's _scream. I raced out of bed, and ran outside my cabin. Riptide was in my pocket, I looked around and couldn't see anything. I was wide awake. That was the thing about my newfound invincibility. I wasn't a light sleeper, but when i was up, I was ready for anything. I saw someone in the distance running out of the Apollos cabin. It was Natalie Greene, a good friend of Annabeths.

"Nat!" I screamed. The girl turned around to face me and said, "Percy! C'mon! Were going to need your help!"

I ran after, and said,

"Wait! Nat! Whats going on? Is Annabeth okay? I heard her scream!" Nat stopped running for a minute to face me and said

, "I don't know Percy, Austin woke me up and told me that there was a monster attack up near Thalias tree, and Annabeth, Travis and Connor Stoll, and some Ares campers were up there fighting. I was on my way to get you but I heard Annabeth scream."

She started running again, and i kept up with her easily. "Monster attack? But someone had to let them in!" I said.

Nat nodded next to me and pulled off her gold ring, it started glowing a faint goldish color, until it was the size of a hunters bow. A gift from her dad, Apollo. Nat was one of the best archers camp had ever seen. She gripped her bow tightly and stopped. We had reached Thalias tree. And of course, being camp-half blood, there was an attack.

Two manticores and a hydra stood near the tree and a couple campers were fighting it, i saw Clarisse and some of her siblings, Travis and Connor Stoll, Austin from the Apollo cabin, and Annabeth.

"Annabeth!"

I screamed, she turned around, her knife in one hand, the yankees cap in the other. She turned to me and said,

"Percy!"

I pulled out riptide and started to run, out of the corner of my eye I saw Natalie and Austin firing arrows at one of the manticores. A few more campers ran out, Katie from the Demeter cabin, and a newer camper, Bryan, form the Hermes Cabin. We had a good number now, and the monsters seemed less of a threat. Well, that was before i saw the several Telekhines come and join the monster group. I wondered where all the monsters came from, but im sure we would deal with that later. As of now, I had a hydra to kill.

I ran up to Annabeth where she was stabbing the telekhines that had recently joined. I watched as the one she was attacking turned to dust.

"Annabeth, are you alright? I heard you scream."

"Look out seaweed brain!" she said.

I turned around and saw the hydra snap one of its heads at me. I rolled away just in time, for where i had been standing was a puddle of hydra poison.

I raised riptide and cut off one of the beasts heads, but then two more grew back. I cursed in anceint greek remembering that if you cut off a hydras head, two more grow back to replace it.

"Nice job Prissy!" Clarisse screamed from the other side of the hydra. She was jabbing her spear at the hydra, and scowling at me. I stepped back to look at the campers. Nat and Austin were shooting arrows at the maniticores, Bryan and Katie were taking on some telkhines with Connor and Travis Stoll, and Clarisse and her siblings were attacking the hydra with Annabeth. I gripped riptide and started to stab the hydra, but it wasn't enough.

"Annabeth! Distract it while i climb on it's back!" I screamed.

Annabeth nodded and put on her Yankees hat. within a second she was gone. I waited for a second, and then i heard something. I knew it was Annabeth, and i didn't wait to see what her plan was, I jumped the Hydra. For a second, the beast was confused, it was still searching for the spot it thought Annabeth had been in, but now it had a different problem. I was riding its back. I took riptide and screamed to Clarisse,

"Clarisse! On the count of 3, stab the hydra as hard as you can!"

I could tell Clraisse didn't like taking orders from me, but she nodded. The hydra finally stopped searching for Annabeth, and started to go for me, i was dodging his several heads when i scremed,

"3!"

I Jabbed riptide into the beasts back, and i could feel the shock of Clarisse's spear, and her siblings swords. For a moment the hydra stood still, then, it began to dissenigrate. I jumped out of the way just in time to see Nat finish of a manticore, and Austin finish the other. But there were still several telkhines.

"Annabeth!"

I called, looking around for her. Then i heard something, to my right. A sound of someone in pain, the sound of Annabeth in pain

. "Annabeth!"

I screamed again and started running in the direction of the sound. I couldn't see her, her cap was still on.

"Annabeth!"

I called again, then to my left something shimmered, her cap had fallen off, and I saw her laying on the ground, a bad gash on her forehead, and something silvery covering her arm. Hydra poison.

"Annabeth!" I ran over to her and knelt down. She was freezing. I hadn't realized how much danger she had been in when i asked her to distract the hydra. I hadn't realized id been creating a scene, but as I looked up, i noticed that the telkhines were gone, and everyone was watching me. Nat and Austin ran forward, and Austin said,

"Lets get her to the Big house, me and Nat can fix her up there." I nodded, and picked up Annabeth, carrying her easily all the way to the big house. She kept moaning and i would tell her its all right, shes going to be fine. But I wasn't so sure. It was my fault she had got hurt, i had done this to her. I groaned at my stupidity and we finally reached the big house. Chiron was waiting near the door with a smile on his face,

"I knew you coul-!" He stopped talking when he saw Annabeth. "Percy, get Annabeth inside, Natalie and Austin, come in too. The rest of you go back to your cabins, we'll talk in the morning."

I walked inside holding Annabeth who was mumbiling, "Seaweed brain.." "Im right here Annabeth. Your going to be fine. Austin and Nat will help you." She just nodded and fell into a sleep state in my arms. Chiron directed me to a small sofa where I layed Annabeth down. Nat stepped forward and started to clean annabeths wounds with ambrosia. It was then that i realized i had seen this before, on the day we defeated Kronos. When Annabeth had taken that stab for me and saved my life. And here she was, doing it again. Austin came forward and wrapped her poisend arm in silver guaze, and he and Nat said some sort of chant to Apollo, and i watched as Annabeth turned less green.

"How is she?" I asked. "She'll be fine in the morning. Just let her sleep." Austin said. I could tell he was tired, and Chiron told him he could leave. Nat stayed.

"Chiron, how do you think those monsters got into camp?" Nat asked. Chiron sighed and said, "I believe they were what was left of the Titan army, trying to rise again. But it seems we have finally defeated them. I'll leave you with her for a little bit. You did well tonight Percy, and Nat, and the other campers as well."

I watched as he walked out the door with Natalie leaving me with the sleeping daughter of Athena. I realized i was holding Annabeth's hand. "Im sorry that happened." I wispered, and kissed her head. She smiled in her sleep, or was she asleep? Then she spoke,

"Don't worry about me Percy. Thats the life of a Half-Blood. Im going to get hurt." She mumbled. "I should head back to the Athena Cabin." She tried to stand up, but started to fall. I caught her and said, "I'll help you. But you should know, im not going to let you get hurt again."

She laughed, or attempeted to, and said, "Percy, you can't protect me from everything. Thanks though." I looked up at the stars, they were very bright tonight.

"Well im going to try." I said. Annabeth shook her head and said,

"Thanks for everything, seaweed brain." We were walking across the volleyball court now, on our way to the cabins.

"Just doin my job miss."

I saw her try to roll her eyes in the moonlight. We reached the Athena cabin, and I walked her inside. Nobody was asleep, they were up talking about what had happened with the monsters.

"Annabeth! what happened!"

"We heared there was a hydra!"

"Frankie keeps trying to take my books!"

I didn't know who said that last one, but whatever. I supported Annabeth as she limped over to her bed. She sat down on her bed.

"Everyone to bed, lights out." Annabeth called out. I smiled at the fact that she was still in charge of her cabin, even injured.

Her siblings started to get back in their bunks, and I realized i was just standing there, inside the Athena cabin. Annabeth was still holding my hand.

"I should probably go now." I say.

She nods, and before i can leave she pulls me down for a kiss. It wasn't long, but it was enough. I smile and say,

"Sweet dreams wise girl."

"I love you seaweed brain."

"I love you too."


End file.
